Blog użytkownika:Natka078/Rozdział X / Kolejne zniknięcie
Annabeth dzisiejszy wieczór spędziła na treningu. Worek n , którym ćwiczyła skończył cały pocięty na drobne kawałki. Myślała tylko o tym, że Percy wyruszył na misje i to bez NIEJ. Było jej z tym ciężko, ale nie wiedziała, dlaczego... a może jednak wiedziała. - Nie , na pewno nie - powiedziała do siebie - Ja zazdrosna o siostrę, Percego? - Ale jednak to była prawda. Od kąd Rebecca trafiła do obozu widzieli się tylko na piętnasto minutowym spacerze, oraz przed wyruszeniem na misje, a wieczory zwykle spędzali razem. - Ona nie wie jak to jest mieć chłopaka i kogoś kochać. - przecieła na pół ostatni duży kawałek, który został po worku. - Ale się zrobiłaś wredna. - usłyszała głos przyjaciółki, a jednocześnie schowała swój sztylet, Piper oparła się o stare krzesło, którego jak pamiętała ostatnio tutaj nie było. - Nie mmożesz jej o wszystko winić. Percy tylko cieszy się z tego, że ma siostrę. - Też mam rodzeństwo i co! Nie spędzam z nimi całego dnia. - Po tych słowach zrozumiała jaka była głupia. Zrozumiała, że nie mogła wyruszyć na misje z Percym. Usiadła na ziemi, a później schowała twarz w rękach - Jestem głupia. Piper powoli usiadła koło Annabeth. Złapał ją za rękę. - Ej, nie jesteś głupia. - Co mi się stało? Nigdy się tak nie zachowywałam. - To normalne. Widać, że go kochasz. Wiem coś o tym nie? Jestem córką Afrodyty. - Annabeth uśmiechała się na chwilę. -Nie powinnam się tak przy tobie zachowywać. - Piper posmutniała - wiem, że ci ciężko. - Dlaczego oni kazali mu wracać do obozu Jupiter? On chciał być tutaj ze mną. - dziewczyny jeszcze chwilę siedziały w ciszy. W końcu Annabeth wstała i podała rękę córce Afrodyty. - Chodź idziemy. Zamiast tutaj płakać powinnyśmy iść zrobić coś przydatnego. Wszyscy kazali Amy iść spać by trochę ochłoneła i się uspokoiła. Długo przewracała się z boku na bok nie mogąc zasnąć. Myślała o Lindzie swojej siostrze, ale nie przyrodniej tylko prawdziwej. Córce Nemezis, oraz Petera Williamsa, ojca Amy jaki i zarówno Lindy. Przypomniały się jej zielone oczy Lindy. W końcu zmęczona rozmyślając usunęła. Znalazła się w mieszkaniu ojca w Los Angeles. Tata wtedy był inny. Nie pracował całymi dniami. Zajmował się nią, Lindą. Byli tacy szczęśliwi we trójkę. Tego dnia jej siostra goniła ją po całym mieszkaniu, a tata gotował obiad. Miały dziesięć i czternaście lat. Amy do tej pory często bawiła się z siostrą w berka. Akurat w tym momencie to Amy goniła Linde jak ktoś zapukał do dzwi. Tata w fartuchu otworzył dzwi,a do środka wszedł jakiś mężczyzna który bardzo dziwnie chodził. - O co chodzi? -spytał Peter - Chodzi o pana córki, Nemezis kazała zabrać je do obozu. - Tata Amy i Lindy ściągnął fartuchu i zaprosił mężczyznę do środka. Peter kucnoł przed obiema jak zwykle szczęśliwymi dziewczynami. Złapał oby dwie za ramiona. - Idźcie do siebie. - powiedział, ale Linda posmutniała, chodź Amy nie wiedziała dlaczego. - Chodzi o mamę? - ale tata nic nke odpowiedział i ruszył z gościem w stronę kuchni. Dziewczyny weszły do ich wspólnego pokoju. Mogły mieć osobne sypialnie, ale nie chciały. Kochały się. Linda uusiadła na parapecie, patrząc zamyślona w dal. Amy cczytała książkę, raczej udawała, że czyta, bo przyglądała się starszej siostrz. - Amy! Linda! - usłyszały głos taty wołający ich z kuchni. Oby dwie szybko wstawiły się w kuchni. Tata z tajemniczym gościem, który uśmiechał się do nich. - Więc to jest Linda i Amy. - popatrzył na nich mężczyzna. - Dziewczęta, ten pan zabierze was do obozu herosów. Tam gdzie uczą się tacy jak wy. - Amy złapała siostrę za rękę. - Ale fajnie! Amy zostaniemy wielkimi herosami! Amy otworzyła oczy i zerwała się z łóżka. Popatrzyła na zegarek wiszący na ścianie. Zegar wskazywał godzinę dziewiątą, a nikogo nie było w domku. Amy poszła spać w ubraniu, więc pobiegła na dwór. Nikogo nie było. Znaczy byli jacyś obozowicze, ale nikt z jej rodzeństwa. Pobiegła w stronę obozu. Po dłużej chwili szukania znalazła Daniela. - Coś się stało? - Amy... zaginął kolejny grupowy. - Który? - Z domku Hekate. - Niech ja dorwe tego... - Amy wiem, że jesteśmy dziećmi Nemezis, ale proszę uspokój się - Amy wraz z Danielem poszła w stronę domków. - Znajdziemy ich, zobaczysz. - Córka Nemezis, powiedziała cicho Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach